Lexx
The true test of human psyche. Lexx is Canadian doctor who that Circumsoldier found out about one faithful night, so after a stream him, The bro, and other faggots watched it together and much popcorn was ingested. This has born many hip meme's among the bro, such as "Jiggurata will have another" or "Do you like me" and we have watched most of series. On Meggs birthday 1/13/15 (or 1/14/15 if you are a faggot) a great horror happened, and many fuck youuuuuuuuuuuu were spammed in chat. Plot thingy EPISODE 1 - So in the very distant future of 2008, space people fight, one of these people include space egoraptor, he and his fuck buddies got fucking killed so he crashed his ship into another ship and was kidnapped and molested then frozen so further molestation will be possible. A fuck ton of years later, People go to space berlin wall for prisoner transfer. Milk Man Stan lee Tweedle is security guard and was mean to a wom so he became fugitive. Cabinboy, a prisoner is put inside metal bug and about to be fed to sand worms, but he has a robit bug come out of nose and fuck shit up and a bunch of children get eaten instead and sand worms go to fuck shit up. Somewhere, a fucking fat lady is being turned into sex slave because she didn't know her place, but sand worm came in and tries to eat her, but gets fused with lady dna and lady becomes sexy german girl, AKA Space Boobs, when her mind was about to make it's priority to have a lust for cock, she put a robot head instead and kept the robot for some reason. So fucking everything bad happening and some stuff happens, Stan lee and Space boobs meet up, and then they find cabin boy and other peoples, some faggot who's face we can't see is mad, so he makes space egoraptor an assassin and sends him to go kill. Stan lee and the fuck crew are going to escape, but are stopped by space egoraptor and cabin boy make magic go into other guy hand and everyone runs while cabin boy tries to fight space egoraptor, Space boobs is sad. About to fight, cabin boy gets fucked because space egoraptor has a FUCKING HOOK SHOT THAT MAKE EAGLE SOUNDS and space egoraptor gets his head cut off, he not dead though as he has that thing where his limbs start moving back into place. Stan Lee and Space boobs stand around while other people move ahead, they get fucking eaten and before they all die one guy sticks his hand out of sand worm mouth and stan lee tries to pull him out but instead gets magic sucked into his hand and other guy dies, Space Boobs then tells sand worm to fuck off shitlord and they find a ship. Ship is a super weapon and space egoraptor goes to kill, but then does not and finds a bunch of talking brains and kills one then get's his memories back and he kills some faggot. Turns out magic inside stan lee is the key to flying the ship, which is called The Lexx. They fly away and find an outpost who is space border patrol so they blow them up and episode ends.